


Prismatic Wardrobe

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [32]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Borrowing Clothes, Boys Kissing, M/M, Month of the Ship, Ral loves him anyway, jace is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Oh No Jace Has No Clothes What Now





	Prismatic Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "borrowing clothes"

Jace was naked. Jace was naked in _Nivix_. This was—suboptimal. Definitely suboptimal. It had seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing to do—sleeping naked because _someone_ had spilled coffee all over his shirt and cloak. Ral had even said he’d get some goblins to clean it, and Jace had thought, sure, why not. He’d slept over on the cot in Ral’s lab before, and he’d been given a nice blanket, and there had maybe, possibly, been a few other things to occupy his mind at the time.

            Only now he was awake, and there was no Ral, and there were no clothes, and he was naked. In Nivix.

            After running his hand distractedly through his hair a few times, he started poking around the lab and discovered that Ral had left a pile of his own dirty laundry in the corner, which was—well, it was better than nothing. He dug through it until he found a brown shirt (leather) and some really poofy brown pants (not leather). Good enough, Jace supposed, yanking them on. He was shorter than Ral, and the pants bagged loosely around his ankles. There was probably a belt somewhere, but Jace didn’t feel like digging too deeply through the dirty laundry. He sighed. He felt scruffy and kind of awful, but at least he wasn’t naked anymore.

            He was halfway to the door when it opened to let Ral in. Ral, who was holding Jace’s cloak, shirt, and pants. Well, now Jace felt silly. Ral raised an eyebrow at him. “Well, hey there,” he said slowly. “Impatient today?”

            “I had no idea when you were getting back,” Jace protested.

            “I guess you did pick the one ten minute timeslot to wake up in that I was gone for,” Ral said with a grin. “Also, you’re wearing my clothes.”

            “Um. Yes?”

            Ral put Jace’s own clothes down on a nearby lab table. “You look _good_ in my clothes,” he said, his voice deepening just a bit.

            “I—ah—oh?”

            “Yeah.” The next moment _Jace_ was being backed into the nearby lab table, Ral’s hands resting lightly on his waist, and then Ral’s lips were on his, firm and a little insistent. Jace sighed softly, twining his arms around Ral’s neck, feeling the little sparks jumping from Ral’s hair to his forehead. Ral’s hands slipped beneath Jace’s thighs, lifting him right up onto the table.

            All right, Jace thought dizzily as he reached for the front of Ral’s shirt, maybe he wasn’t so scruffy and awful after all.


End file.
